The Last Shinobi
by thenewjubi
Summary: The revival of Kaguya, the day the ninja race became endangered. The women traveled the country with a massive amount of white Zetsu turning turning them into them. Everything seemed blink, even the last army was loosing hope. They couldn't go on. With one final attack. The strongest shinobi trapped her into a different dimension hoping that would destroy her, Yet, someone showed,


Its been a year now, a whole year since Madaras death by the hands of black Zetsu reviving a nightmare. Madara him self was more powerful than the five kages and past hokages. He slaughtered an allies army. Taming the nine tailed best controlling the power of the Jubi. Becoming the next Rikudō Sennin. They all thought that man was truly all-powerful. God they were so wrong. That women was revived her power, the lies, the truth overwhelmed the army of the great nations. In a single day only handful were left to fight. Escaping the gripe of the white Zetsu and lived to fight another day. One being Senju Naruto, the holder and comrade of the Kyuubi no Yoka, wielding raijin. The last commander of what left of a great army. They had one more shot to win. One last chance to take their world back. One last chance to seal the women and stop this world from being destroyed.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, you ready." A voice spoke gaining the attain of their leader. Naruto stood just a little under six-foot. He had short silver hair just ending above his eyes. A headband with the Shinobi kenju carved into a metal piece. HE had bright blue stunning sky blue eyes, three whisker like birth marks and a scar above his left eye. Two red like markings each one going horizontally in the middle of each cheek. The last one going vertical in the middle of his chin. He had a lean yet muscular build perfect for his line of duty. He wore a slandered ANBU commander outfit with a slug like mask tied to his hip. He finished the look with a tanto tied to his back net to a massive scroll. A twin kunai holster to each leg and twin pouches. The man was standing they're looking at the memorial plate.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You sure you and Gai want to come?" He asked looking at his old friend. Lee was the same height as him. The only differences in their size was his larger muscle build. Lee had rather shiny black hair in a ridicules bowl cut. Yet what was truly ridicules was his massive eyebrows. He had black eyes, a rather tight bright green spandex covered with ANBU armor. He had a single nunchaku tied to his waist. They were designed resembling a dragon made from wood over chakra metal. Of course lee couldn't use chakra but it kept it stable over the massive mite that the gates released.

"I may have one arm, but I have two legs and a thumb." He said striking the nice guys pose. Naruto simple smiled seeing the teen. Leave it to lee to put a smile on your face. Even if your about to face death. It's sad really, he never knew such a small thing would be missed.

"Good, you remember the plan?" He asked smiling seeing non other than katsuyu crawl out of his pocket.

"You spry my legs with water. Sasuke uses his little fire this and pow right in the kisser." He said a smile on his face kicking in the air. Naruto rolled his eyes. The plan was simple. Ambush the women's army, use flying thunder guard with Gai, Lee and Sasuke. Using a massive amount of water protecting their limbs from the flames of amaterasu. He would open a portal to a different dimension. They would avoid any crossfire. And hopefully tap her in the scroll or there. That was the only plan they had with a chance of him surviving. If he failed he and Kurama would become a massive chakra that would make the jubi's  
Bijūdama look pathetic.

"Yea, short and simple." He said as the two left the small room walking through the halls of one of many Orochimaru bases. Funny really, some where he never wanted to be was their last places where they would be safe. Well not now, the white zetsu army was going for a final assault.

"Naruto hold on." Lee spoke stopping their leader before he joined the rest of his team. Naruto's eyes narrowed seeing the depressed look. Lee was never one for showing any form of sadness. And when he did, something wasn't good. "Are we you know." He started not sure how to speck.

"That we would make it back." Naruto said frowning seeing the teen nodded. "Lee I'm not going to lie. This may as well be are last day." He spoken surprising the teen. He always thought Naruto would try to cheer him up. How they would beat that women like he used to.

"I see." He mumbled his eyes down looking at the ground his only fist clenching his fist.

"But I'll tell you this. You're my brother. And I'll do anything for you and the others to walk away." He said looking at the teen. "Any way you're Rock Lee, you can only die when you open the eighth gate." HE said smiling at the teen.

"Yea you're right." He said a smile forming as the two covered their eyes from the massive light of the sun. His smile vanished seeing the condition of his men were. Some were checking inventory, sharpening their weapons. Other were praying for what every go they still believed in. Others were having pictures of fallen Love ones, comrades. He knew how it felt. Besides the four only Kiba and Sakura were left of the old team. Jiraya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, TenTen all of them gone. Watching them die in his arm feeling so helpless. Even with what Tsunade thought him he could heal the wounds Black Zetsu and Kaguya inflicted. Their Chakra was just pure poison. He couldn't heal something that was a physical. It was like Kyuubi's chakra touching someone else. Their attacks were even poisons to him.

"Do something." Lee whispered looking at the men.

"You're right, but what do I say?" He asked looking at the teen that simple shrugged.

"A pep talk." He simple spoke looking at the red marked boy.

"Okay." He said walking in the middle of the group. He floated a little above the ground using a small wind jutsu. "Every one I need you're attain!" He yelled silencing the three hundred men and women. "I will not lie to you. This is are last mission, even if you survived. This is are final assault on Kaguya and her men. And many of you may not live to see tomorrow." He started his smile vanishing seeing the disparate looks the solders had. "But I can promise you this. None of you will be forgotten. Non of use will go down and boy to the monster with out showing her what true Ninjas are able to do. She may have created are art, those things being the first things to walk; and they think they still own are world. They have no clue what reality is. They had their time. And they died out like they meant to. We lived, We grew. From clans hating each other, to forming villages. From Villages hating another joining forces for one goal. That goal is to show them that they are not welcome on are home. That it's are time as the victors. We will show them that even with their numbers we will not be defeated, are will always burn brightly!" He yelled smiling seeing a rather sad speech revive the fire of will inside their souls. He smiled seeing the will of fire burning stronger than before. They always said the brightest flame burns out quickly leaving only embers before darkness consumed. Yes this was true, yet the fire burn bright and hotter than the internal flames. Then even when the fire fades it can always be relight.

"Today was insure are right as a species. Today we destroy Kaguya once and for all!" He yelled seeing the massive cry's of rage they shown. "Today is the day we take back are world. We show those bastards that they will pay for every thing they done! Lets move!" He yelled taking of his three hundred men and women following closely behind.

"That was a pretty sad speech Dobe." A rather cold emotionless voice spoke causing the commander to roll his eyes.

"Hey it worked Teme." The teen spoke through the wireless head set.

"It did, but lets wait for every to see how I land the last blow on the bitch." The uchiha spoke getting a groan from well every one.

"Wow, I sense that shit eating smirk." Naruto replayed. "Anyway only I know the sealing because only I the great Naruto SENJU Uzumaki am capable of." Naruto spoke efficiency on the Senju part. Multiple soldiers laughed hearing the Uchiha growl hearing what the two spoke.

"Oh please. If anyone's going to beat that crazy women it's going to be yours truly." A rather cocky voice spoke through the radio. Naruto smiled it was non other the Kiba.

"Oh really dog breath." Naruto spoke laughing hearing the teen rage hearing his nick name he truly hated.

"Oh really you little-"

"Enough all of you!" A strong load female voice yelled causing all thee boys to fall off the trees. "Good, now keep the cons clear until you give the orders Naruto-sama." She said in her sweet girl voice causing multiple people to simple sweet drop hearing how their commanders spoke to each other.

"HAHA VARY YOUTH-" Gai started tears rolling down his eyes.

"Dammit Gai what did I just say!" She yelled once again as tears rolled down Naruto's and Kiba's eyes.

"The pain." The both said their amazing hearing working as a curse.

"Dumb assess." Sasuke mumbled hearing what his friends were doing. Gai and lee were being well Gai and lee. Naruto and Kiba were fighting over whom gave the women the finely blow. Sakura screaming not liking how she was being ignored.

"Naruto, Kiba stop. If anyone is going to destroy such a massive opponent it will be a Uchiha." He said his voice speaking for his 'Uchiha will always be better' smirk.

"Sasuke, I don't need scouter to tell your bullshit leave is over 9000." Naruto dead pined embarrassing the teen.

"Wow Sasuke you got owned." Kiba said laughing hearing what the boy spoke.

"Shut up dead last, dog lover." Sasuke said speaking the first insult come to mind.

"Teme that was just weak." Naruto said hearing the extremely said insult. He wasn't even dead last.

"Shut up, lets just get this done." He mumbled ignoring the laughs. He grumbled putting his hawk mask on. They were close. It was time to prepare for a final assault.

* * *

"Assasult team ready." Naruto spoke through the radio waiting for everyone to reach their position. His eyes narrowing seeing the massive nimbers of white Zetsu. 'Som many.' He thought, they out numbered them 1 to 10. Their numbers were massive. When his people were killed they revived as white zetsu's. He knew this, knowing the nuber of the army would be simple massive. Yet he didn't think she would use them to give birth to new ones.

"Naruto do you see her?" Sasuke ask looking through the thick forest. All he could see was a moving white line of mindless creatures.

"Yea. Some good news finally." HE mumbled causing the anti-Kaguya team to raise an eyebrow.

"What good news?" Sasuke asked as his team advanced into the secondary line.

"She's in a massive Litter. Her sons are carrying her." He said seeing the massive Litter that no doubted she was hidden in. She considered herself a Goddess. No doubted she wanted to travel as one.

"Maybe the fox lunch is finally doing some good." The Uchiha spoke rubbing snake poison onto his soldiers main weapon.

Naruto chuckled hearing the fox curse the Uchiha out in his head. 'Kurama, you sure this will work?' He thought speaking to most likely his best friend. He had no clue if the seal would work. The new Hiraishin no Jutsu. It sounded simple yes, but performing it was well not the same. It worked the opposite of the jutsu's original purposes. Transporting the marked target to him, yea sounded different. Easy on something like a rock. But on multiple men including himself. Yea, harder then it sounds. The the seal to open a different demonstration like that witch could. The the sealing that would win the war. Dammit he was scared.

"Calm down boy." Kuama spoke trying to calm his..brother down. God, he never in a thousand years imagine this boy become someone he thought as a brother. Oh how all those Kami's were cruel.

"We are facing a goddess. How can I be calm?" He asked slightly losing his cool.

"Shut off emotions." He said like it wasn't that big of a deal.

'I can't.' Naruto admitted, he shut his emotions of before. When he was drafted with Kakashi escaping the horrors he left. The missions, everything he performed an act. Yet, after seeing what happen to Sai he was scared. That man shut his emotions off so long he lost them. He didn't want that to happen, become completely lifeless. Even if it would be the best.

'Then turn your fear into bravery.' The demon spoke not really paying attain. He would do something when he joins this little fight. Oww he couldn't wait to destroy something his father couldn't.

'Yea you're right. Fear and bravery are the same thing, it's how you acted determines the name.' He thought opening his palms pushing a large chunk.

"Attack." He yelled as multiple knifes like objects made of pure chakra fired ripping the Zetsu groups apart.

'Step one.' He thought canceling his jutsu before pulling at an immense amount of shuriken. The rest followed throwing as much as they could in short amount of time. They ignored the assaulting Zetsu aiming for main groups near the women.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted cutting a small group in half. The plan was simple. They would guard the first assault team and the rest for a short amount of time. The plan was simple. Wipe out as many as possible for the team could reach Kaguya without a problem.

'All out.' Naruto thought feeling how his pouch didn't have any special shuriken. With a single word massive explosions firing multiple shrapnel launched out shredding them completely apart. 'Step one complete, step two.' He thought forming a small baseball sized orb in each hand. The ball was a deadly pitch black, a light heavenly blue as a center. Multiple rings surrounded the small orb. 'This is going to be good.'

"Chakra release: Destroyer of gods!" The teen yelled throwing the small ball towered the group of monsters. He needed feeling the simple massive amount of chakra it took to make the small thing. Every man and women took cover shielding their eyes seeing the massive flash of like followed by the explosion. Next came a massive shock was ripping the very land apart.

"Holy shit." Sasuke mumbled seeing what his old friend pulled off. He simply was completely shocked the blond was even able to pull something like that. 'I'm sill so far behind him.' He thought biting his inner lip. After all this time, his power was still leaves ahead of his own. At this point how can he even catch up.

"Damn, that took a lot out of me." He heard his old friend/rivalry speak. He looked up seeing Naruto being supported by Gaara. He saw the blond cough up blood surprisingly. Coughing up blood was the first sign of chakra excision. The body needed an amount to survive, if it ran out it would try to take it from anything, including the person.'To bad that bitch sons adsorbs chakra.' He thought knowing how that attack could destroy anything.

"No way." A random shinobi spoke raising the mans meet. He looked at the mans face noticing the fear and shock. He looked back were their Target was, his eyes widen seeing what happened. The attack did nothing. He looked at the Litter seeing Kaguya open palm stretched out before returning. That women used a single hand to stop something as massive as this. How could they defeat such a power house?

"By the sage." Naruto mumbled seeing his strangest attacked did nothing. He completely ignored Kurama ranting about Senju never being grateful. Naruto bit his lip seeing that army charge. He created that attack to destroy most of the numbers. Yet it was completely useless.

"Uzumaki, we need an order." Gaara said sand forming around him.

"Defensive,don't let them get through the line. Sakura, you're in charge." He spoke only to recessive hundreds of Hai and Sakura yelling something crushing the filed with her massive strength. "See you on the other side." He said looking at Gaara whom simple smirked.

"I'm still six ahead." He said before taking off ignoring the annoyed look. He was going to win their little kill count. Naruto may be quicker, stronger and most likely had jutus's he though of randomly. But he had the smarts and his sand. Oh he couldn't wait to win. If he did Naruto was his personal butler for a month. He would have fun taking care of Temair. She was in those mood swings zone in her pregnancy. 'I forgot to cripple Nara.' He thought remembering how that brainiac did to his older brother. 'I'll have time.' He thought remembering the Nara's excuse for getting her pregnant. 'To fucking lazy to put on a condom. Bullshit.' He thought releasing is anger on the many Zetsu's.

"Man he's pissed." Naruto mumbled drawing his Tanto and holding a simple hand sign. "Acid release: Liquid flame." He mumbled spitting a large amount of red liquid onto the sword. The jutsu was deadly yet simple. It was a supporting jutsu enchanting the blade with high acid. To put the acid on the blade safely it had to be made by chakra paper. Not just the blade the tanto. The acid was controlled by chakra. Strengthening it, weakening it. Everything was controlled by were you would concentrate how it reacted. A light amount touching the blade keeping it from melting. And high amount as far as the blade he could.

"This is going to be fun." He mumbled smirking pulling his wrist back gripping the black chakra metal hilt. Channeling a thick stream of chakra into the small blade. He smirked seeing the white four-foot lighting blade burst into life. "Time to play." He said pumping a simple massive amount of chakra into his legs giving him a massive amount of speed.

"Not good enough." He said a smile on his face as he simple cut down the Zetsu's as if he was simple cutting the grass. Feeling the ground start to collapses around his legs he jumped as high as possible. 'Damn.' He thought seeing a massive tree burst from the ground attempting to crush his body, the thing was. At of the group he was the only one that made it out.

"They'll pay." He mumbled sheathing each weapon before performing a mass amount of hand signs. "Water release: Rise of Suijin!" He yelled slamming his hands together. The Zetsus eyes widen seeing a simple massive human looking creature completely made of water. "Destroy." He simple mumbled jumping from the massive figure before performing another set of hand signs. "Acid release: Burning Dragon!" HE yelled a bubbling sickly purple dragon fired destroying every thing in its path.

"This will do." He mumbled jumping into the air. 'One kunai.' He mumbled drawing the knife throwing it as accuracy as he could. This kunai seal took him two years to create. The seal was an advance from, it teleported the blood it was written in. If the seal was made with six different blood types those six teleported when the master sealer commanded. This little knife could save the world. With that he chucked the knife with all his might.

* * *

"I just cut my hair too." Kaguya mumbled seeing the knife cut a single string of hair. "I need a new look now." She mumbled looking at her hand mirror seeing the uneven hair. She had to look like a goddess after all. She had to look like a goddess when she destroyed those fools. Thinking they could challenge her. Her sons barely made it out alive, even if those boys are powerful they held no light to her family. She was a goddess after all, while they were simple foot soldiers.

"I wonder." She thought humming seeing the blade what she thought was gibberish that knife was covered in. She never understood what those symbols were and she didn't really care. Nothing he could perform would ever worry her. "No." She said shaking her head as she looked at the small knife before reaching out. Her eyed widens hearing two voices yell morning peacock. The next thing she knew only pain erupted across her body as black flames.

"Gai, lee move." A familiar voice yelled, the two men jumped back. Her eyes narrowed seeing that damn Senju again. God she thought she killed him the last time they meet. The boy wouldn't stay down. "Take this." He said slamming his open palm into her chest. Her eyes widen seeing those symbols launch through her body shutting her third eye was forcefully shut. The boy fled back throwing for knifes behind her before performing hand signs. "Open! Now!" He yelled gripping her arm. The rest jumped holding her mouth down, covering her moth and eyes.

"fang over Fang!" The teen yelled as him and Akamaru drilled into her chest ripping her brand new Kimono. 'What.' She thought feeling the very environment change. The heat made felt like she was in a desert.

"Enough!" She yelled releasing a mass amount of force through the men as if they never really a trouble. She smiled seeing them be slammed into the ground. Except the red-haired Kazekage. "You'll die first." She said looking at the handsome red-head. A shame really how such a man had to die. He would make a great toy.

"I'm not as weak as you believe." He spoke causing the women to smile. Aww the voice, a voice perfected for a worrier.

"We will see about that." She said looking at the boy before vanishing. She simple smiled seeing the boy not even registering how she was right next to him. With that she aimed to use her nails to rip his skin into rose an eye brow seeing that she smashed into a mass of sand.

"You may be fast, but you're fighting someone different." Gaara said looking at the women his sand launching out. The women may be fast, but she fought normal men, a mindless best, and her family. She thought her family how to fight, the men stood no chance against her powers. With a small performers of her magic they treated her as a god. The Shinju was mindless beside the feeling and desire to end her live. She knew every thing her sons could perform.

"Interesting." She mumbled looking at the sand whiling child. Opening her palm as a small blue orb was formed. Gaara looked at the move popping his three gourds open appearing for well anything. His eyes narrowed seeing a water cannon fired aiming to make his sand useless. Good thing he could control more then just sand.

"Interesting." She said seeing the black iron wall that guarded the red head. She ducked under a massive golden needle barely missing her chest. The needle vanished spreading into six different blades.

'Fast.' She thought dodging the mans blades. She smiled easily avoiding the blades. Her eyes widen feeling a crushing grip on her body. 'What?' She thought seeing the mass of sand surrounding her body.

"One." Gaara spoke slamming her as hard as he could into the ground before burring her deep as he possible could. Desert Layered Imperial Funeral." He whispered burring the women in a simple massive pyramid. "Now for the final touch." He whispered as black Iron sand covered the sky. Iron Sand World Method." He said as massive branches of Iron sand crushed the pyramid.

The red head smiled seeing the blood dripping from the crushed pyramid. "Nice try." A raging voice spoke before stabbing through his shoulder. His eyes widen seeing the bleeding women grip him by the throat before throwing him into the ground. The next thing the boy knew the women crushed his ribs throwing him aside waiting for the boy to reach his feet. Kaguya's smirk vanished seeing the boy simple on his knees breathing heave his and trying to reach out.

"Sad. I had high hopes for you." She spoke running at high speeds the Kazekage's arm feel to his side seeing the women coming. The next thing he knew the sound of flesh ripping and blood staining the sand echoed through the world.

* * *

And their done. And I did my first cliffhanger, and the first chapter of my first challenge from 26Naruto26. Yea not sure what to say beside i NEED A FUCKING DETA. And I own shit beside the Jutsu list.


End file.
